


Sleep and Dreams

by klained



Series: Forgiveness [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klained/pseuds/klained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the birth of their first born, Sandor catches Sansa talking in her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep and Dreams

Sandor restlessly turned over in bed. Since the birth of little Catelyn, he found it difficult to sleep the night through. Beside him, though, Sansa slept more soundly than the dead. With their child’s sleepy coos and whimpers, he wondered how anyone was meant to sleep ever again.

Finally, he gave up and stiffly rose from the bed. He first checked the cradle, gently pulling the small blanket back up to his daughter’s chin. Next he went to the sideboard and poured a cup of wine. He leaned against the table as he sipped, listening to both his girls breathe. Once it was drained, he set it down and made for the garderobe, leaving the door open as he pissed. The wine had begun to settle his mind as he crawled back into be behind his queen.

“Ser,” she mumbled as she rolled into his arms.

“What was that, little bird?” Sandor whispered in return, threading his fingers through her hair. When there came no response, he gave her a little nudge with his shoulder.

“Hm?” Sansa blinked blearily up at him. “Oh, Sandor,” she mumbled, cuddling closer to him. “I had a lovely dream.”

“What was it?” he repeated, trying to determine what knight she could possibly be dreaming about.

“Catelyn was grown and about to be wed. Betrothed to a kind, brave, gentle, handsome, true knight.” She yawned. “Just like from the songs. She was so beautiful.” Her voice drifted off to sleep again.

“Not yet,” Sandor whispered into the dark. “She’s still ours for some time yet. And no matter how beautiful she will be, no knight will be good enough, I promise.”

Come the morning, Sansa did not appear to remember the dream and Sandor did not bring it up.


End file.
